Minor groove binding agents which non-covalently bind into the minor groove of double stranded DNA are known in the art. Intercalating agents which bind to double stranded DNA or RNA are also well known in the art. Intercalating agents are, generally speaking, flat aromatic molecules which non-covalently bind to double stranded DNA or RNA by positioning (intercalating) themselves between interfacing purine and pyrimidine bases of the two strands of double stranded DNA or RNA. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,263 describes oligonucleotides which are covalently bound to an intercalating group. Such oligonucleotides carrying an intercalating group can be useful as hybridization probes.
In many analytic, diagnostic and experimental systems in modern biology, oligonucleotides are used in procedures that require that they base pair (i.e., hybridize) with a nucleic acid sequence that is complementary to the oligonucleotide. This hybridization process may be used to directly detect a sequence in a nucleic acid molecule (i.e., probing), to initiate synthesis at a specific sequence (i.e., priming), or to block synthesis by inhibiting primer extension (i.e., clamping). In all these procedures, the technique relies on the formation of a nucleic acid duplex (or hybrid) based on the principle that the duplex will form only if the two strands are complementary over a significant portion of their lengths. Complementarity is determined by the formation of specific hydrogen bonds between the nucleotide bases of the two strands such that only the base pairs adenine-thymine, adenine-uracil and guanine-cytosine form hydrogen bonds, giving sequence specificity to the double stranded duplex. In a duplex formed between an oligonucleotide and another nucleic acid molecule, the stability of the duplex is a function of its length, the number of specific (i.e., A-T, A-U and G-C) hydrogen bonded base pairs, and the base composition (ratio of guanine-cytosine to adenine-thymine or adenine-uracil base pairs), since guanine-cytosine pairs provide a greater contribution to the stability of the duplex than do adenine-thymine or adenine-uracil pairs.
Usually, the relative stability of a duplex is measured experimentally by heating the duplex in solution until the strands of the duplex separate. The quantitative stability of a duplex is expressed by the temperature at which one-half the base pairs have dissociated, commonly known as the “melting temperature” or Tm. In practice, this is usually measured by monitoring the ultraviolet absorbance of a solution of nucleic acid while the temperature is increased and denoting the Tm as the temperature at half the maximal absorbance at 260 nm (since an increase in absorbance at 260 nm accompanies the dissociation of the two strands of a duplex).
Essentially all procedures involving analysis of a target nucleic acid sequence require a hybridization step, either to determine directly if the complement of a known sequence (the probe) is present in a sample or to initiate synthesis (prime) from a specific sequence. Control of the specificity of the hybridization step is key to successful and accurate nucleic acid analysis. In most cases, exact matching between the sequence of the probe or primer and the sequence of its target is required. Nevertheless, in some cases, the analytical approach requires the stabilization of a probe or primer in a duplex that is not a perfect match. Therefore, techniques and material that can be used to control hybridization procedures such that it is possible, on the one hand, to obtain only perfectly matched duplexes and, under alternate conditions, to stabilize mismatched duplexes, would extend the use of oligonucleotides and allow analytical and experimental procedures that are now very difficult or unreliable.
For example, many analytical procedures require primer extension as a means of amplifying or labeling a DNA or RNA sequence so that it may be examined further. See, for example, Sambrook et al., MOLECULAR CLONING: A LABORATORY MANUAL, Second Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press (1989). These procedures include, but are not limited to, chain-termination sequencing-based on the Sanger Method (Sanger et al. (1977) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74:5463-5467), polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification of DNA or RNA sequences (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,202; 4,683,195 and 4,800,159; Mullis and Faloona; Meth. Enzymol., vol 155, Academic Press, New York, 1987, pp. 335-50; and Saiki et al. (1985) Science 230:1350-1354), cDNA synthesis (Rougeon et al. (1975) Nucleic Acids Res. 2:2365-2378) and combinations of these procedures for specific purposes such as “differential display” (Liang et al. (1992) Science 257:967-971), mRNA indexing (Kato et al. (1996) Nucleic Acids Res. 24:294) and gene hunting (Tung et al. (1989) In Erlich, H. A. (ed.), PCR Technology: Principles and Applications for DNA Amplification. Stockton press, pp. 99-104) among others.
Each of these procedures requires hybridization, to a target sequence, of an oligonucleotide primer from whose 3′ terminus synthesis is initiated. The ability of an oligonucleotide to serve as a primer depends upon die stability of the duplex it forms with its template, especially at its 3′ terminus. The ability of an oligonucleotide to serve as a unique, specific primer depends upon the stability of the duplex its forms with its perfect complement and, conversely, on the lack of stability of a duplex including one or more noncomplementary (i.e., mismatched) base pairs. Current priming methods rely on the use of oligonucleotides sufficiently long to form stable duplexes at temperatures necessary or convenient for extension. However, longer oligonucleotides are more prone to mismatch pairing than shorter oligonucleotides. Further, specific information may restrict the use of longer oligonucleotides.
To give one example, many methods involving oligonucleotides utilize some type of amplification technology, often based on a polymerase chain reaction (PCR). See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202; and 4,800,159. PCR has become an exceptionally powerful tool in molecular biology, but certain factors limit its versatility. Because PCR involves multiple cycles of DNA denaturation, elevated temperatures are usually required, making the use of a thermophilic polymerizing enzyme necessary to avoid the inconvenience of supplying fresh polymerizing enzyme at each cycle. However, at the elevated temperatures optimal for activity of a thermophilic polymerase and required for denaturation, oligonucleotides shorter than about 20 nucleotides (20-mers) do not form hybrids that are stable enough to serve as primers for polymerase-catalyzed elongation. Consequently, current PCR-based techniques generally require primers at least 20 nucleotides in length to form hybrids that will be stable at the temperatures and stringencies commonly used for PCR. Saiki (1989) In Erlich, H. A. (ed.), PCR Technology: Principles and Applications for DNA Amplification. Stockton Press, pp. 7-16.
In another example, mRNA “indexing” requires priming from the 3′ end of a messenger RNA (mRNA) molecule or from a cDNA made from the mRNA. Kato et al., supra. This technique employs separate populations of oligo-dT-containing primers, each additionally containing an extension of one to approximately three nucleotides adjacent to the oligo A sequence on the 5′ side of the oligo A. The objective is to cause synthesis of specific segments of DNA corresponding to the 3′ end of each mRNA (determined by the oligo A sequence) but separated into specific populations, determined by the specific base at positions 1 to (approximately) 3, upstream of the oligo A. If each primer is used in a separate reaction, separate populations of cDNAs are generated, each of which is a subset of the total mRNA. These can be used to analyze cellular expression. This procedure is usually combined with PCR, by including a second primer in each separate reaction. The practicability of this method is limited by the necessity to use sufficiently long oligo thymidylate, complementary to the oligo A, to stabilize the first primer. This can result in stabilization of mismatches within the one to three specific bases at the 3′ end of the primer. In a population of primer and templates, these mismatches allow synthesis of improperly primed, and therefore misleading cDNA molecules leading to incorrect indexing of mRNA. Alternatively, some primers are insufficiently stable to prime efficient synthesis; consequently, the extension products they would have generated are underrepresented in the population, again leading to incorrect indexing of the corresponding mRNA. Short primers that are stable at elevated temperatures commonly used for PCR, but that form only perfect duplexes (i.e., do not prime mismatches) would increase the utility of this technique.
Important new techniques, such as gene hunting and differential display, would also benefit from the use of shorter primers. In some cases, short primers are essential for these methods. In gene hunting, a family of amplified transcripts shares a short degenerate sequence that specifies a conserved peptide motif, and this priming sequence is necessarily limited in length. Tung et al., supra. Stockton press, pp. 99-104. In differential display, complete representation of a transcript pool is sought, and this is optimally achieved by priming with 6-mers. The impracticality of using such short primers necessitates the use of longer degenerate ODNs. Liang et al., supra. However, long degenerate ODNs may not provide an accurate representation of the complexity of a mRNA population, since mispriming can generate non-specific products, and inefficient hybridization of the primer can lead to under representation of certain transcripts. Buchner et al. (1995) Stat. Mol. Biol. 8:12-14. Application of longer oligonucleotides to viral diagnostics are limited, because amplification of a common sequence from multiple strains can be complicated by the presence of genomic variability. Smits et al. (1992) J. Gen. Virol. 73:3263-3268. Again, shorter primers are desirable, since the shorter the sequence used for priming, the less likely that it will encompass a region characterized by genomic variability.
In addition to priming, oligonucleotide hybridization is used in several techniques to probe nucleic acid sequences. In general, these assays require that the probes form perfectly-matched duplexes with target sequences. These assays are usually based on one of three schemes: 1) The probe or target is labeled (e.g., with a radioactive isotope, a fluorescent dye or a reactive compound), the nucleic acids are placed under hybridization conditions following hybridization, the non-hybridized labeled material is removed and the remaining label is quantitated. 2) The probe is specifically labeled and placed with the target DNA under hybridization conditions, following hybridization, the hybridized probe is detected by virtue of a property unique to a duplex containing the probe such as susceptibility to a duplex-specific nuclease (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,015), 3) fluorescence generated by interaction of a dye with duplex DNA (Wittwer et al. (1997) BioTechniques 22:130-138) or separating a fluorophore from a quenching dye by the extension of the probe as a result of hybridization.
A method that could be used in essentially all these types of nucleic acid hybrid detection systems to enhance the distinction between exact duplexes and duplexes with one or more mismatched base pairs would be a very useful tool in specific nucleic acid sequence determination and clearly be valuable in clinical diagnosis, genetic research and forensic laboratory analysis.
For example, many diseases are associated with known inherited polymorphisms or mutations. Many of these are due to single nucleotide changes and, to be useful, a genetic assay based on hybrid formation must be able to distinguish between a hybrid with all base pairs matched and one with a single mismatch. A group of single base differences at certain points in the sequences of human DNA called single nucleotide polymorphisms have been determined to be stably inherited genetic markers (Schaeffer et al. (1998) Nature Biotechnology 16:33). These markers can be associated with ancestral populations and in some cases can be associated with characteristics such as disease susceptibility or response to environmental factors such as chemicals, drugs, etc. Although these polymorphisms can theoretically be discovered by the tedious process of gene sequencing, their use as genetic markers associated with a phenotype in, for example, medical practice or research, necessitates a screening or typing system that is capable of analyzing DNA from tens to hundreds of individuals. This process will not easily be accommodated by current methods of DNA sequencing. Single nucleotide polymorphism analysis thus represents an additional field in which there exists a need for a reliable method for distinction of single base differences in DNA sequences by a process such as hybridization.
Various additional assays that involve oligonucleotide priming are known in the art. These include, but are not limited to, assays that utilize the nuclease activity of a polymerase enzyme to release label from a probe hybridized to an extension product (see, for example; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,015), and assays in which hybridization of two or more oligonucleotides to adjacent sites on a target nucleic acid results in interactions between the oligonucleotides, such as, for example, fluorescence resonance energy transfer. See, for example, Stavrianopoulos et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,103; and Heller et al., European Patent Publication 070,685. These techniques are also limited by the length of the oligonucleotide that can be used for efficient hybridization and/or priming. The ability to use shorter oligonucleotides would therefore be beneficial in these procedures and, indeed, in any application that involves hybridization of an oligonucleotide to a target nucleic acid.
Chemical modification of short oligonucleotides has been attempted, with an eye toward improving hybrid stability while retaining effective priming ability. Certain modifications, such as N3′→P5′ phosphoramidates (Gryaznov et al. (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116:3143-3144) and peptide (Nielsen et al. (1994) Bioconjugate Chem. 5:3-7) or guanidine (Dempcy et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 92:6097-6101) linkages, have been shown to enhance hybrid stability. However, such modified oligonucleotides are non-extendible, because they lack a 3′-OH group, and are therefore unable to serve as primers. Other hybrid-stabilizing modifications that have not been investigated with respect to their ability to support primer extension are 2′-modified sugars (Monia et al. (1993) J Biol. Chem. 268:14514-14522; Sproat et al. (1993) In Crooke, S. T. and Lebleu, B. (eds), Antisense Research and Applications. CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., pp. 352-362), conjugated intercalating agents (Asseline et al. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3297-3301) and substituted bases such as 2-aminoadenine (Lamm et al. (1991) Nucleic Acids Res. 19:3193-3198) or C5 propynyl pyrimidines (Wagrier et al. (1993) Science 260:1510-1513). Thus, the need remains for a method of modifying short oligonucleotides so that they form more stable hybrids, such that the modification will not interfere with the ability of the oligonucleotides to serve as primers.
A further shortcoming in the use of oligonucleotides as probes and primers is the difficulty of obtaining specificity such as single nucleotide mismatch discrimination using oligonucleotide probes and/or primers. In many cases, it is necessary to distinguish target sequences which differ by a single nucleotide and, in some cases, it would be desirable to do so using oligonucleotides. That is, it would be useful to have a given oligonucleotide which is able to hybridize to a target sequence with which it is complementary along its entire length (a perfect hybrid or perfect match), but which, under identical stringency conditions, will not hybridize to a target sequence that is non-complementary to the oligonucleotide at a single nucleotide residue (a single-nucleotide mismatch). Unfortunately, this type of single nucleotide mismatch discrimination is possible only when fairly short (for example, <20 mer) oligonucleotides are used. The disadvantage of using such short oligonucleotides is that they hybridize weakly, even to a perfectly complementary sequence, and thus must be used under conditions of reduced stringency. If it were possible to achieve single nucleotide mismatch discrimination under conditions of high stringency (such as those under which most amplification reactions are conducted), improvements in speed and efficiency would accrue in techniques such as allele-specific oligonucleotide hybridization, single nucleotide polymorphism analysis, and functional genomics, to name just a few.